Clash Reunion
Plot When Drake Mallard attends his high school reunion, he finds out Megavolt was a fellow student, and now he is out for revenge on Ham String and Preena Lott who he blames for making him a demented villian (& loosing his hair} His hit list also includes Darkwing Duck! Will Megavolt succeed in frying Ham, Preena and DW? Will Darkwing Duck reunion be his last? Will DW save Hamm and Prenna-and expose his secret identity? Summary Quotes Megavolt: I may have lost, but at least I know Darkwing Duck's secret identity. He's...Elmo Sputterspark! No, that's not right...He's Ham String! No, wait, that was the big guy...Aw, darn it! Ham: Aw Gee, Drake, sorry for acting like a chowder-head. Darkwing: Aw Ham, you weren't acting! Megavolt: Alright Darkwing, you may be tough, but I'm not! Or something... Megavolt: Hey, I thought you lost your confidence. Darkwing: Oh, maybe so, but I’m not going to lose my friends! Megavolt: (Sobs, wipes a tear away) That’s so sweet. (Hugs Darkwing in tears) It’s great to have you back. (Darkwing shoves him off, and Megavolt resumes his villain role) Megavolt: Too bad I’ve gotta vaporize you! (Zaps at Darkwing, but he dodges) Megavolt: All is lost! No-one can save you now! You're chemistry! Crowd: Huh? Megavolt: No, not chemistry...math! Is that...? No, history! That's right! You're history! Megavolt: I am...Megawatt! Band Leader: Hey, that's our name, man! Megavolt: Oh, sorry. In that case, I am Mega...volt! Drake: Did I ever tell you about my good old high school days? Gosalyn: Run, he's about to reminisce! Gosalyn: You mean to be telling me you've been fighting him (Megavolt) since you were in high school? Darkwing: I am the fast food that comes back to haunt you. Darkwing: I am the grade curve that gives you an F. Darkwing: Let this be a sign to those who lurk in the shadows. Let terror pierce their wizened hearts! For though they flee to the ends of the earth, no evil doer shall escape the wrath of...Darkwing Duck!. Megavolt: At last, I'll be rid of those meddling kids and their nosy dog. Whoa! Wrong cartoon. Notes References * The episode's title is a mix of "clash" and "class reunion". *When Megavolt said, "I'll be rid of those meddling kids and their nosy dog! Whoa, wrong cartoon!" he was refering to the Scooby Doo series since the reveal villains usually call the gang "meddling kids and their nosy dog." Continuity * Megavolt considers the names Dim Bulb and Megawatt before settling on Megavolt. * Drake considers several names before settling on Darkwing Duck. A similar lengthy consideration occurs in "A Duck by Any Other Name", in which he thinks he has to abandon the Darkwing Duck identity. * Megavolt cries in this episode; when he is briefly happy to see Darkwing having his confidence back to help his friends who are in danger. The other three episodes he cries in are "Twitching Channels" (When he couldn't find the right frequency on the antenna to get himself and Darkwing back to their homeworld from the real world), "Just Us Justice Ducks, Part 2" (In sarcasm when the doctors tell him they need electricity to run the hospital), and "Stressed to Kill" (Alongside Quackerjack when Darkwing, who is too relaxed, is busy cooking his cocktail wieners in the fire that’s burning St. Canard). He also almost cried in "The Frequency Fiends" (When Darkwing ties him onto a chair over a disagreement on using either the negative or positive polarity on the Gosalyn energy clones). Milestones * This episode marks the only appearance of Ham String, Preena Lott, Lenny, and Waddlesworth. * Megavolt's origin is revealed in this episode, making him the only other villain (besides Negaduck) to get an origin episode after their non-origin introduction episodes. Errors * When Drake is putting on the costume at the prom, the mask he uses covers the top of his head. Throughout the rest of the scene, it's shaped like the mask he usually wears. * During the scene where Megavolt gains his powers, he's wearing his goggles for a second. * At one point in this episode, Darkwing's beak is missing. Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes